An automated factory is an example of a large complex interactive system. The design of such large complex systems is a significant technological challenge. There is much literature on the subject and there are various computer programs that can assist an engineer in the process of designing an automated system. The existing design aids have a variety of shortcomings and none of them address the entire problem.
For example in the factory environment, there are many automated devices available such as robots, artificial vision systems, and the like. There are also known design aids for automating a single device such as a robot. However, to achieve the next level of automation, a multitude of devices must be coordinated as a composite unit: the factory cell.
In a factory cell, devices operate asynchronously and concurrently. The detailed actions of each device are managed by individual device controllers. The cell control logic must coordinate these device controllers usually by communicating with them over a network or direct link. Optimally, this cell logic must also provide the interface for operators and maintenance personnel. In addition, many applications require the cell to collect data about device performance and part quality. Communication with other parts of the factory may also be a requirement.
A cell system, in broad terms, consists of interacting asynchronous concurrent processes. The fundamental problem of cell control is creating logic for processes that operate and communicate in parallel.
One of the stumbling blocks to complete factory automation is the inability of efficiently configure individual factory processes into productive, cooperative systems. One of the major problems to a coordinated factory automation program is that all processes do not move at the same pace or begin and end in the same field of time as other processes.
Present systems do not include an integrated approach where control programs can be sent to cell controllers for execution on a local controller in an interactive environment. Stated differently, present systems do not provide an completely integrated and interactive specification, design, and operating environment.